ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's My Duo?
Where's My Duo? is a mobile and video game and a spin-off to the Clank & Klunk series. This game was released for the iOS, Android and PlayStation 4, with plans on releasing it on Mac and Windows. It was developed by Insomniac Games (PS4) and for the first time in the series, Disney Mobile (iOS, Android). This was originally release on Holiday 2013, the same day as the release of Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus but the release was moved to March 15, 2014 because they had another project, called Where's My Water? 2, a sequel to Where's My Water?. To download (iOS), you must be 4 years of age and above (4+), free 500 MB space and software is iOS 7 or later, (Android) you must be 4 years of age and above, free 200 MB space and has the current software, (PlayStation 4) for download on the PlayStation Store, it has free 400 MB space and software is 3.30 or later. Gameplay This game will feature the gameplay of Where's My Water?. Players have to cut the dirt to send the water or acid to the corresponding pipe to send into various missions. Collecting weapon schematics will earn a weapon for each of them. Planets and Missions include in this game. History ''Where's My Water? 2'', moving of the release and further announcements Disney Mobile apologized to Insomniac Games that they were working for a new game, called Where's My Water? 2, a sequel to the first game. It was revealed that the release for the game would move to March 2014. They concentrated first to the game called PlayStation Move Heroes 2, also a sequel to PlayStation Move Heroes. On October 2013, it was revealed that this game will design for iOS 7. On January 20, 2013, Ted Price confirmed over the website that the game will release on March 15, 2014. Also he include on the announcement the requirements for the game to download on their iOS devices: You must be 4 years of age or above (4+), free 500 MB space and software is iOS 7 or later. He also confirmed that it will also release on Android and PlayStation 4, both on May 2014, but it is unknown when the game in May 2014 will release. Requirements for the game to download on Android and PlayStation 4 will release on February 19, 2014. Disney Mobile confirmed that the game on Android and PlayStation 4 will release on March 25, 2014. iOS and Android versions will release on both App Store and Google Play, respectively and PlayStation 4 will release on both Blu-ray disc and digital downloads. The final announcement, on March 14, 2014, a day before the initial release, Insomniac Games finally had it's target price at $0.99 for the iOS while Free on Android. Also in the announcement were added leaderboards and a chat section where they can chat with other players of the game or in the fellow iOS and Android game, Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus. The website for the game will be active on midnight of March 15. Release Sony together with Apple Inc. released the game for iOS devices on March 15, 2014. Android and PlayStation 4 versions were released on March 25, 2014. Ted Price announced on December 2014 that they're working with Apple Inc. again to have a Mac version of it. He also plans to release it on the third quarter of 2015. On a separate report, they're also working with Microsoft to have a Windows version and plans to release it on the final quarter of 2015 or early 2016. Updates Version 1.1 The first update to this game was released on April 3, 2014. *Added a new place for summer at Miami Beach *New costumes for Clank and Klunk *Update to the icon (iOS, Android) *Compability with iOS 7.1 (iOS) *Bug fixes/improvements **When the game crashes (PS4): Some players experience a crash while they are playing. **Improvements on light design: We made a much lighter game, some players have blinded because of it. We reduced it from 40% to 25%. Version 1.1.1 It was released on April 6, 2014. *Power-ups, a new feature to the game, for hard levels **Mr. Hinty - He uses hints to pass the level **AutoBlast - Finishes the game without touches of screen **Fast Cutter - Cuts dirt fast *Sofia's Shop - a new feature where you can buy Power-ups or recent in-app purchases Version 1.2 It was released on September 18, 2014. *iOS 8 compatibility - Even better than ever! *New aspects - Awesome! *Part II - Clank and Klunk's adventure continues! *Golden Bolts - Unlock secret files of Clank and Klunk by finding them on select levels. Version 1.2.1 It was released on December 18, 2014. It only features bug fixes including: *Sofia's Shop: Game freezes when you buy in-app purchases *Power-ups: Some lags occur when equipped *Part I: Some minor improvements Version 2.0 This update is targeted for release on April 10, 2015. *Android 5.3 Lollipop compability - Even better than ever! *Duo Seasons - Celebrate the holidays around the world with their 30 themed levels each! *Boryeoung Mud Fest - This celebration gets a little messy, so prepare your hearts on! *Main Menu and Select Menu - We change it completely to have a fresher but simple look. *More Power-ups! **Lovely Gift - A gift that can be opened within 5 minutes. **Mr. Laser-er - He can guide you step-by-step to finish a level. See also *''Clank & Klunk series'' Category:Games Category:Clank & Klunk series Category:Downloadable Games